wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Padan Fain
| appeared= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=tom | ewot=fain }} Padan Fain is a peddler from Lugard, Murandy who made regular visits to the Two Rivers and Emond's Field. His Lugarder accent comes and goes throughout the series. He has since become much, much more than a simple peddler. He combined with Mordeth and has become evil on a level akin to the Forsaken. Peddler and Darkfriend Padan Fain became a Darkfriend in his twenties, for the promise of immortality. Continuing his work as a peddler, he came to Emond's Field every spring, and loved being the center of attention. Unknown to most, he has also been a Darkfriend for more than forty years, and was the "Dark One's Hound", searching for the Dragon Reborn. Dark One's Hound Sometime in 996 NE he was chosen for a special task: to seek the Dragon Reborn. He journeyed to Shayol Ghul and met Ba'alzamon, who gave him dark powers to aid in his hunt. In 997 NE he journeyed back to Shayol Ghul and his mind was "distilled" of his findings. By 998 NE, given the special ability to track the ones he was seeking, he had narrowed his search to three boys from Emond's Field: Rand al'Thor, Matrim Cauthon and Perrin Aybara. With this certainty in mind, he brought Trollocs and Myrddraal to Emond's Field on Winternight. Escape After the failure of that attack, he was forced to join the Trollocs in the hunt for Moiraine Damodred and company. When they hid in Shadar Logoth, he managed to escape the Myrddraal only to be trapped by Mordeth, the ancient spirit which had caused the downfall of Aridhol (now Shadar Logoth). Mordeth had at last found the vessel he needed to command so he could escape the damned city; but because the Dark One had touched and changed Fain's soul, Mordeth could only merge with Fain, not overtake him. The resulting entity was considered a maverick by the forces of the Shadow; Mordeth's hatred of the Shadow combined corrosively with Fain's resentment of the changes forced upon him. After this merger, his compulsion to hunt Rand, Mat and Perrin grew even stronger, aided by the fact that he could already sense where they were. He blamed the boys, on some level, for causing what had happened to him. Following them to Fal Dara in Shienar, he was captured and arrested. While imprisoned, he was able to remove his ties to Ba'alzamon, renounced his Darkfriend vows, and claimed to be a changed man; in fact, any changes wrought made him more dangerous and evil, not less. In the chaos of the attack against Fal Dara, he escaped with Mat's dagger and the Horn of Valere. While travelling in the Ways, Fain was caught by Machin Shin, the Black Wind of the Ways that devours souls, be they human or Shadowspawn. The screaming voices of the Wind greeted him as a friend and feared him, the Wind fleeing from him (this is the first time something living has been grasped by the wind and escaped; Machin Shin fled from Fain!). It is unknown whether this had any real effect on Fain, but the Wind appears to have picked up Fain's compulsion to hunt Rand; the Wind was next seen trying to force itself out of the Ways to devour Rand in Cairhien (again, a first, as it is assumed that the Wind cannot leave the Ways, and had never before sought specific people). It has since been shown that the Wind will be drawn to any Waygate that Rand attempts to open, effectively preventing Rand from using the Ways. It should be noted that Perrin does not have this problem, indicating that when Fain encountered the Wind his hunt for the Dragon Reborn had already been narrowed to Rand. Ordeith He enticed Rand, Mat, Perrin, Verin Sedai and Ingtar Shinowa to Falme, where he lost the dagger and the Horn. Calling himself Ordeith (wormwood in the Old Tongue, pronounced: OHR-deeth), he changed strategies from force to manipulation: convincing Lord Commander Pedron Niall of the Whitecloaks, as well as Elaida do'Avriny a'Roihan, Amyrlin Seat of the Aes Sedai, to oppose Rand. He also convinced Niall to send Whitecloaks to the Two Rivers, hoping it would draw Rand out. Unfortunately, he got Perrin instead, and the future Lord Goldeneyes of the Two Rivers broke him of his Whitecloak affiliations. He is one of the most dangerous creatures in the known world, as dangerous as any Forsaken. He can corrupt people by just being in their presence; he can sense fear and tension and can tell a Darkfriend on sight. He has also developed a way to inflict pain by touch, from levels of 'merely' harmful to deadly. He is also able to generate Mashadar seemingly at will. Eventually he recovered the dagger (his primary interest) in Tar Valon ; he feels complete with it. He is very likely insane, and is wanted by the Shadow. Slayer was sent to the Two Rivers to kill him, but failed when Perrin interfered. Jeraal Mordeth Fain changed his name to Jeraal Mordeth, and sought out Toram Riatin, leader of the Cairhienin rebellion against Rand, whom he advised. When Rand showed up to neutralize the rebellion, Fain was able to wound him with the dagger from Shadar Logoth, which -- but for the frantic efforts of both a Yellow Ajah sister Samitsu Tamagowa and the Asha'man Damer Flinn -- would have resulted in al'Thor's death. The next time he showed up was in Far Madding, with Toram Riatin, where after killing some renegade Asha'man, he lured Rand and Lan into a trap. However the trap failed, leaving Toram dead and Fain injured and fleeing. He also appeared to show a new ability to produce ghosts or mirages of dead people. Whether this was his own ability or a continuing sign of the Dark One's approaching freedom remains to be seen. He is still at large, and no doubt still hunting Rand. Robert Jordan has confirmed rumors suggesting that he may be something entirely new, an entity or amalgamation never seen before in the Pattern. Robert Jordan has also confirmed that the destruction of Shadar Logoth has not affected Fain. Parallel Fain is a parallel to the character Mordred out of Arthurian legend whose name is similar to Fain's alias, Mordeth. Mordred was a traitor to King Arthur, and, during their last battle, he fatally wounded Arthur. This is similar to the way that Mordeth left Rand with a never-healing wound during one of their encounters. He is also a close parallel to Gollum from The Lord of The Rings. His relentless pursuit of a character as well as the theme of "transformation by evil" are the main similarities. Category:Peddlers Category:Shadar Logoth